Reusable drinking bottles are being used with increasing frequency, due in part to the public's increased awareness about the negative environmental impact of disposable drinking bottles.
Reusable drinking bottles are commonly made from a hard plastic material, and are often sized to hold several servings of a drinkable liquid (e.g., water). Examples include the bottles sold under the Nalgene® brand by Thermo Fisher Scientific Inc. of Waltham, Mass. Such bottles typically hold approximately 32 ounces of drinkable liquid, and have a mouth that is narrow relative to the body of the bottle.
Reusable drinking bottles are designed so that they can be washed and reused multiple times. However, the shape and size of such bottles makes it difficult to thoroughly wash them (especially their inside surfaces) by hand or by dishwasher. This can be problematic from a hygiene perspective. The inability to thoroughly clean reusable drinking bottles can result in the growth of bacteria in or on the bottles. This is especially problematic considering such bottles are often left unused with water sealed therein for a long durations of time, such as when users forget the bottles in their car or gym bag. Also, such bottles are often made of a translucent hard plastic that permits light (e.g., sunlight) to pass therethrough, which can create a warm environment ideal for bacteria growth.
Attempts have been made to make a reusable drinking bottle that are disassembled into multiple parts that are easier to wash. However, such bottles can be difficult to disassemble and reassemble. Also, such bottles are prone to developing leaks at seams where the multiple parts thereof come together when the bottles are assembled.
Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.